Ebrio
by Hana Captors
Summary: Chat la miró con cuidado, detallando en su mente nublada, cada detalle de su rostro, sus pecas, su pequeña nariz, sus ojos azules grandes y expresivos… y sus labios. Se sentía un poco ¿acosador?, pero no podía desviar su vista de ellos. Lenta y cuidadosamente colocó su mano enguantada en su mandíbula, acarició levemente la zona y la vio cerrar instintivamente los ojos.


Bienvenidos!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, y están dentro del mundo de "Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir". Créditos a quién corresponda por el precioso dibujo (L)

* * *

Se había sobrepasado, lo sabía. Él no era de beber, menos en esas cantidades -aunque estaba seguro de que una botella entera de alcohol no era buena para nadie- pero las peleas y la indiferencia de su padre ya le habían superado.

Con un equilibrio inestable, llamó a Plagg con el fin de salir a despejarse, el kwami intentó que entrara en razón y que esperara, ya que en esas condiciones no llegaría a ningún lado, pero el rubio fue más terco y lo ignoró.

Dentro de su traje, se sentía menos mareado, aunque eso no evitaba que tuviera sus tropiezos en los techos de los ciudadanos. Iba tranquilo hacia ningún lado, hasta que alcanzó el balcón de su linda y tímida compañera, Marinette.

Si, a él le gustaba Ladybug, pero no podía evitar sentir algo por la chica que le servía galletas y leche cuando pasaba a visitarla, por lo que terminó aterrizando en su techo, quizás solo necesitaba alguien que lo escuchará.

La chica le abrió apenas sintió sus golpes en el vidrio y lo dejó entrar. Arrugó su nariz cuando sintió el hedor que emanaba de él, pero aún así no lo echó de su cuarto.

Chat la miró con cuidado, detallando en su mente nublada, cada detalle de su rostro, sus pecas, su pequeña nariz, sus ojos azules grandes y expresivos… y sus labios. Se sentía un poco ¿acosador?, pero no podía desviar su vista de ellos. Lenta y cuidadosamente colocó su mano enguantada en su mandíbula, acarició levemente la zona y la vio cerrar instintivamente los ojos.

Se acercó minuciosamente, pero el olor que expedía a alcohol la alertó, haciendo que abriera nuevamente los ojos. Esto hizo que el rubio se odiara un poco, los aparentemente suaves labios de su compañera lo estaban invitando y él no quería declinar dicha invitación, además, el olor a galletas y cerezas era algo a lo que felizmente se volvería adicto.

Como una segunda oportunidad, volvió a acercarse a ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó no dejándola escapar. No la iba a obligar, pero quería intentarlo y no pensar cuando se presentaría nuevamente el valor en su cuerpo y la oportunidad.

A milímetros de la chica, simplemente susurró - _sigue siendo tu decisión, princess-_ y la sintió temblar bajo sus manos, mas no retirarse. Una profunda respiración por parte de ambos y el inesperado y ansiado toque de sus labios llegó, un leve roce, una leve sensación de calor y un fuego en el estómago de ambos.

El beso se fue profundizando poco a poco, las manos de ambos fueron moviéndose, ella tenía una mano en su cabello y otra en su pecho y él la acercaba más a sí mismo sujetándola de la cintura. Cuando eso ya no era suficiente para él, deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, pidiéndole permiso para más y sintiendo un pequeño respingo de la futura diseñadora, aunque un inmediato relajo y una leve brecha entre sus labios.

Si antes sentía algo intenso en su interior, cuando ingresó su lengua en la boca de la peli azul y la escucho gemir suavemente, los fuegos artificiales se multiplicaron en su estómago y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

El anillo comenzó a sonar y se vieron en la obligación de separarse, no se dijeron nada, solo se observaron en tranquilidad, hasta que volvieron a escuchar el anillo y Chat Noir se dió cuenta de que le quedaban menos de dos minutos para marcharse. A regañadientes se levantó e hizo una reverencia hacia Marinette, tomó su mano y la besó, prometiendo volver.

...

Al día siguiente se despertó con un dolor de cabeza intenso, no recordando nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero estaba feliz por algún motivo, a pesar de saber que tenía que ir a clases en ese estado, además que le quedaba solo una semana para graduarse.

Apenas llegó y vio a la franco-china, un montón de recuerdos golpearon su mente, sus mejillas se colorearon, su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y sentía su estómago apretado, entendiendo porqué había despertado tan feliz y recordandole que tenía una visita pendiente… la cual iba a realizar felizmente esa misma noche.

* * *

Quiero aprovechar a mi "Beta reader" (mi amiga), que a pesar de no cachar nada de la serie, igual me ayuda con las historias, a encontrarles la emoción necesaria (incluso si eso implica destruirme un poco) y me ayuda a buscar imágenes para acompañarlas.

Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo :3!

 _Plagg, claws out!_


End file.
